Someone save me
by Mrs.Black.IloveyouJacobBlack
Summary: Bella lives with her abusive father charlie, her beatings keep getting worse, can someone save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

I am Isabella Swan. I go by Bella though. I live with my father, Charlie. He's the cheif of police. My mom died when i was six.

It all started a few weeks after she died. My dad was just sitting in the living room when i came home from school. I went to give him a hug, and he slapped me. He hit me three times and then made me go to my room. Ever since then, he has been hitting me. At first it was once every few months. Then it became once a month. Then once a week. Now, its three or four times a day. Unless he's having a good day.

Everyone at my school hates me. My teachers dont even notice me anymore. I sit alone in all of my classes. At lunch, i sit in my truck and do my homework. All together, my life sucks.

* * *

I limped downstairs, i had bruises all over my body -wherever you couldnt see them- and a big gash along my left cheek, from where Charlie beat me last night. I cleaned it up the best i could, but it still looked pretty bad. Charlie was already gone for work, so atleast i didnt have to worry about being hit again. Maybe nobody will ask me about what happened.

Today was the first day of school. I put on a metallica shirt and sweatpants, and brushed through my hair. I went downstairs and ate some breakfast, then brushed my teeth and headed to school. It was just like every other year since my mom had been. Only this year was worse. People were beating me up at school this year.

I was on my way to lunch, when someone pulled me away and started punching me. The person smashed the left side of my face into a locker. I cried out in pain. He laughed at my pain. He bashed my head into it two more times, kicked me, and then walked away. Leaving me crying, and bleeding on the floor.

I dont know how long i lay there, but after some time a boy with bronze hair and golden eyes came up to me. "Excuse me? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounded like velvet.

"Im....fine" I whispered. The last thing i needed was to have to go to the hospital and have someone notice all my bruises. And ask me what has been happening to me.

"You dont look fine." I tried to get up, but fell again. "Here, let me help you" He held out his hand. I grabbed it and didnt recoil back from his abnormally cold touch.

*** Edward ***

_Stupid Bella. I wish she were dead. Maybe she will die. I hope she's still crying. That was so much fun hurting her._ Mike Newton thought. Huh. Who is this Bella Swan? Noone else has thought of her all day.

I went looking for her. From Newtons thoughts, she was hurt.

I eventually found her at some lockers. She was sitting on the floor, blood covered her face. _Oh Goody. Blood_ the monster said inside of me. No! I will not hurt her! NO! The monster roared inside my head, but after a minute, i gained control.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I asked her when i got close enough to her. She looked up me with a tear streaked face. Why would anyone do this to her? And also, why couldnt i hear her thoughts?! But more importantly, why would someone want to hurt her?!

"Im.....fine" she struggled to whisper. She looked like she had a secret. Her eyes were guarded.

"You dont look fine" i stated. She tried to get up, only to fall down again. I reached my hand out, to help her "Here, let me help you" she grabbed my hand, not seeming to even notice the coldness of my hand. "And i guess you dont want to go to the nurse?" I asked her.

"No. I'd rather just clean up in a bathroom or something"

"Ok." I walked her to the girls bathroom, and didnt pay attention as i followed her in. She went to the mirror and washed her face, trying to clean the blood off. once her face was clean and dry, i wondered if that gash was there before. It looked like it might have been. She had one huge gash on the left side of her face, and a bunch of little cuts all over her face. I noticed she had blood all over her shirt and some in her hair. I dont know how im resisting hurting her. I dont even feel the need to right now. I feel....like she's more important than the monster inside me.

"THat looks better" I told her. And truly it did. Still didnt look good, but it looked better.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Noone is ever nice to me. Everyone has hated me since i was 6. Why arent you being mean? Why didnt you kick me while i was down?"

"You are utterly absurd. I would never do such a thing. Why would i hate you? I dont know you." I paused. "Why does everyone hate you?"

"My mom died when i was 6. Everyone blames me" she said, tears building in her eyes.

"Oh. They shouldnt. Im sure it's not your fault." she sniffled, and didnt answer. "You sure you're okay?" i asked her. She smiled and nodded.

I knew i shouldn't be around her, but i felt that i could handle it.

"Sit with me at lunch?" i asked her.

"Okay" she said smiling weakly.

*** Bella ***

I walked with him to lunch, and when we got to our table, i remembered i didnt know his name, nor he mine.

"Im Bella, by the way" i told him. He smiled.

"Im Edward" then suddenly he looked up to a blonde girl. She was much more beautiful than me. He was probably about to leave me to talk to her. I didnt want him to leave, but not like i could stop him. He didnt look interested in her. He looked annoyed "sometimes i hate her" he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing" he smiled.

"O....Kay......." i paused. "So,....really why are you being so nice to me? You dont even know me, and im sure you've heard all the rumors going around about me."

"Nothing. And i dont hate someone unless i hate a reason. You're pretty cool" He smiled at me.

The rest of the day went by quickly, until i got home. Charlie was already home. Sitting in the dark, staring at the door.

"Isabella" charlie said darkly, getting up.

**I hope this is good. Tell me if i should keep this or delete it. Review!! :D**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabella" Charlie said, getting up.... and then the beating began.

* * *

I woke the next morning, and my clothes had more blood on them than normal. I got up to change, and then fell onto the floor, tears forming in my eyes, as i stood on my ankle. I lay back down, and looked at my ankle. It was swollen. Very. I noticed my arm was too.

I walked to the bathroom, tears stinging my eyes, to look in the mirror. I gasped at what i saw. It was worse than normal. Usually Charlie kept from hitting my face, so teachers wouldnt get suspicious, but this time....i still had multiple cuts from yesterday, and i also had dark purple bruises all over my face.

My lips were swollen, and i had blood dried on my forehead. I didnt remember the beating. It was too painful, so i blocked to memory of it. When i was in the shower, i looked over my body, i had many bruises all over. Many cuts.

My ankle and arm were throbbing, but i could take it. I knew they were probably broken, but i couldnt go to the hospital.

I dressed in a button-up shirt, and baggy pants. I brushed through my hair, letting it hang over most of my face. I went downstairs to eat, atleast charlie wasnt there, and then headed to school.

First thing that happend when i got to school was a teacher saw me. They notice me the _one_ time my face is bruised.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?" the female teacher asked me. I couldnt remember her name.

"Yes. Im fine" I struggled to find an excuse. "I just...fell down the stairs last night." She didnt believe me, but she left anyways.

I was crying from the pain is caused me to walk, but nobody cared. I saw many people laughing at me, and i tried to ignore them. It wasnt until Mike came up that i couldnt ignore them any longer.

"Hey, what happend to you?" he asked me.

"Stairs"

"Uh-huh...." then he noticed my arm was swollen. "Broken arm?" i nodded. He laughed, and twisted it.

It was hard not to scream. I fell down and let the tears flow more freely than they did before.

"Heh. Funny" he said, kicking me in the gut.

"Stop it. Now." i recodnized that velvety voice anywhere. Edward.

"What're you gonna do about it, Cullen?" I watched them through blurry eyes. I saw Edward punch Mike. I heard a sickening crack, and i looked away.

"You broke my nose! Idiot!" Mike yelled. "Ow! Let me go!"

"Are you going to touch her again?!" He paused. "Good! Now go!" He came over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"No" He picked me up. "What're you doing?" I asked him.

"You have a broken arm, and you look like someone has tried to kill you. Im taking you to the hospital. Mike is lucky i let him live..." he growled the last part.

I sighed and fell asleep in his arms. I woke later, to cold hands gently shaking me awake.

"Huh? What?! No, Charlie!" i yelled, terrified i was home and charlie was waking me up to hurt me again.

"Charlie? It's Edward..." he paused. "you're at the hospital, this is my dad, Carlisle. He's going to do some X-rays. I'll call your dad." he started to get up. I grabbed his arm.

"Dont" i whispered, tears forming in my eyes again. "Please....dont" Confusion swept over his face. And then realization.

"It wasnt Mike who did most of this, is it?" i shook my head, the tears begining to spill over. Edward growled. Just then a man came in, im assuming he was Carlisle.

"Hi, Isabella-" i cut him off.

"Bella. Call me Bella"

"Okay, Bella" he smiled. "Is there anything besides your arm?"

"Yes. My ankle" i told him.

After the X-rays, Edward and i waited a few minutes until Carlisle would show them to us.

Carlisle entered the room.

"You have two broken bones in your arm, and your ankle is badly sprained" he told me.

"Am i going to need a cast, for my arm?"

"Yes. And as for your ankle, you will need to wear a brace on your ankle." I nodded.

I got a light blue cast. Edward took me home, but wouldnt leave once he got there.

"Are you going to report your dad?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"He's been doing this since i was six. I cant stop him, nobody will believe me. He's a police officer, why would they believe a 17 year old girl over him?"

"if it gets any worse, tell me. We'll report him, and..." he paused. "You can come stay with my family. They'd be glad to let you stay with us"

"Okay" I heard a door slam, and i knew i was in trouble. "You should leave. I'll be in trouble if he finds out you're here" i told him.

He went to the window, and opened it. "Not that way!" He smiled.

"I wont get hurt. I'll see you later?" i nodded. "Remember.... tell me if it gets worse. Or if he even does it again"

"I will..." i lied. I wasnt telling anyone. Charlie would kill me, if i did.

"Isabella!!!" Charlie called. Great.

I sighed and walked downstairs.

"D***." he said when he saw my face. Then he saw my cast. "Did you tell?!" he growled.

"No. Charlie. I did not tell anyone that you abuse me" i lied. Truthfully i only told one person.

"Good"

And then i saw a knife in charlies hand.

"W....what the-" i was cut off when he slashed it across my arm. i cried out in pain, and he just laughed. I figured this wouldnt make things any worse, so i went for it.

"a**hole" He growled, and stabbed the knife into my left arm. He never stabbed me, except that one time. He just cut me. My back, my face, my arms. He pulled some of my hair out.

I knew if it got any worse i would die. I knew i couldnt go to school tomarrow.

**Okay, i _should_ have the next chapter of this, and some of my other stories out tonight. Anywho, hope you liked this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter now. Review!!!**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next afternoon, and i couldnt move. I was lying on my side, with my face to the wall. I knew i wouldnt be able to go to school today.

I drifted in and out of unconciousness until i woke to a loud snarl.

"What the f-" I forced myself to roll over. "Edward?! How did you get in here?"

"Window. Got worried when you didnt come to school" he replied. "Im going to kill him..." edward growled.

"No." I forced a smile. "Its fine. No worse than before" i lied.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay....want to go back to the hospital?" I shook my head. "Ok....want me to stay?" I nodded. "Kay....."

He came and lay down beside me. I stayed under the covers, trying to hide most of the cuts.

I slowly driften off into unconciousness. When i woke, Edward was gone, and Charlie was glaring at me.

I tried to sit up, but ended up falling back down. It was too painful.

"Get up" Charlie commanded. I bit down on my lip and forced myself up. "Go cook dinner." I sighed and went downstairs. I made lasagna. After we finished eating, i went to bed. Charlie didnt come up there for a while...but he eventually did.

* * *

I sat down in my seat, and waited for the teacher to come in. Suddenly, Mike came beside me, and smiled. Weird...it wasnt one of those 'i hate you, and you're going to pay' smiles. I looked up at him.

"Hey Bella" he said.

"Ummmm.....hi" i said, still confused. Usually Mike hurts me. Now he's being nice?

"I just wanted to say," he paused and looked at the cuts that hadnt yet faded from where he hit me the other day, and then to my arm. I gently traced the cuts on my left cheek. "Im sorry"

"Wh....Why're you apoligizing now?" I asked him.

"I feel bad about hurting you."

"Oh..." I smiled. "Its okay. Im not mad. Everyone does it. Atleast you said sorry"

"Mind if i sit with you?"

"Go ahead"

That class went by quickly, i was still surprised when i got home. But i knew i couldnt escape the beatings from everyone.

* * *

Weeks went by, things with Mike got better, but with my dad got much worse. Mike and Edward were my best friends, but i still tried to hide the abuse from them.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, listening to music when Charlie came up. He didnt say anything, just started hitting me -yet again. I cried out in pain as he punched me. He hit me, ripped my hair out, he kicked me. He kicked me in the gut. He punched me again. It felt as if i was dying. Maybe i was.

He kept hitting me, and then after a while he stopped, but only for a minute. He went and got a bat out of his room. Told you things got worse.

He was having way too much fun with this. I screamed this time when he hit harder. The bat come in contact with my rib, and i heard a crack. I was in tears, and i wanted to die.

Please! Please, just PLEASE, God kill me, and end this suffering! i thought. And it was over. Charlie walked out of the room, slamming the door.

It took me forever to fall into unconciousness, but when i did the pain was finally gone. I didnt dream, just blackness.

When i woke up, i wasnt in my room. I looked around at the white room, i had iv's in my arm, and my side was aching.

Then i saw Edward and Mike.

"Where am i?" i asked them.

"Hospital" edward answered. "I came over....charlie wasnt home.....door was unlocked, i was worried about you. And then i saw you..." he growled at the last part. "and brought you here"

"Oh..." i winced as i thought of last night.

"are you okay?!!"

"yeahh......im fine......" i smiled weakly, "so how bad am i?"

"two broken ribs, some internal bleeding, a slight concussion, and ALOT of bruises and cuts..." he seemed angered by this.

"Did you report Ch-" i caught myself before i said his name. "him?"

"Yes"

"good" i whispered before falling asleep again.

**(A/N just had to add this, lmao, im babysitting and my cousin is sleeping and he's SOOOOOOOOOO adorable!!! :D Okay, now that i got that off my chest, back to the story!)**

When i woke again, i was still in the hospital but only edward was there.

"Where's Mike?" i asked him.

"Home" he smiled. "_he _has a curfew"

"Oh...." then i thought of something. "Where am i supposed to stay after i can leave? I cant go back to charlie..."

"That is where my family comes in" he smiled again. "you can stay with us."

"Okay,.....i have a few more questions.....Who's getting my things? When can i leave here?"

"You can leave next week, i'll be getting your things." he told me.

"Charlie will kill you!"

"No, he wont. I'll come when he's gone..."

"...okay...." i yawned.

"Go back to sleep, my love" it sounded like he whispered, but im not sure, i was barely concious.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Hope you liked it! Review!!**

**Oh, and does anyone know which hair dye product i can use to get my hair to actually _stay_ brown? I dyed it blonde when i was in third grade, and now (7th grade) i want it back to brown, but every time i get it dyed, it goes back to blonde and it's really pissing me off. Thx.**

&Lots of Love  
**Stacy**


	4. Chapter 4

The next week went by pretty quickly. Mike visited every day after school, and stayed all day during the weekend. Edward stayed out of school and stayed with me the whole time. I know he doesnt feel the same about me, i mean how _could_ he? He's so...perfect. Im so....imperfect. So plain. So weak.

It was time to go home. Edward was driving and Mike was sitting in the back with me. I lay my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep again.

_I was sitting in a meadow, with....my mom?!_

_"Mom?" i was confused._

_"Hey sweety" her voice was the only one that could ever be more lovely than Edwards. She looked at me with tearfilled eyes, which were obiously meant for the fact that charlie had almost killed me. "I wish i were alive so i could kill him for all he's done to you" she whispered feircely. How could an angel have so much hate in her?_

_"Mom...." was all i could say, still shocked._

_"Im here, sweety. Im sorry about all the things that have happend to you. I never wanted you to be hurt. That's why i jumped in front of you, taking that knife in my chest instead." i felt hot tears spill over, and for once they were happy tears. I ran to her, hugging her._

_"Mom i've missed you so much" i whispered._

*** Edward ***

"Mom" Bella whispered. I looked back at her, she was sound asleep. My perfect angel. No, what're you thinking, Edward? She's not yours. Not yet, a little voice said in the back of my head. "mom i missed you so much!" she paused. "Its not your fault" then mumbled something like "my fault" before waking up.

"D***it" she mumbled, desperatly trying to fall back asleep.

"what were you dreaming?" i asked her.

"I was with my mom" a sob broke through her chest as she said this.

"What was she saying?"

"Nothing" she said quickly. "Umm...are we almost there?" she tried to change the subject.

"Almost there" i told her, turning on the driveway. Alice had gotten Bella's things yesterday, while i was at the hospital with her. Alice had decided to go shopping too. I rolled my eyes, alice and shopping. There's no stopping her.

When we got Bella inside and to her new room, she went to change. When she saw all the new clothes, she gasped.

"These.....These arent mine!"

"Yes they are!" Alice said, suddenly appearing in the room. "I went shopping" she told bella smiling.

"Okay....." it will probably take her some time to get used to Alice and her shopping addiction. She looked around in the closet. "Is there anything that_ I _would wear?!" she asked alice after a minute.

Alice sighed and mumbled, "guess it'll take more than i expected to get her to wear what i got her" so low Bella didnt hear. "Yes" she said, handing bella something that i wouldn't think she would wear... Bella eyed the small peice of fabric

"No" she turned to me "do you have anything?"

I smiled and said, "yeah" before going to my room to get her some sweatpants and a large t-shirt. (that i had succesfully hidden from Alice)

Alice stared at me in disbelief.

"Where did you get those?" she asked me.

"Uhmm.....nowhere" She rolled her eyes and walked out. "Here, Bella" I love you!, I added in my head, and then walked out.

"THanks!" she called before the door shut.

"No problem" i mumbled, forgetting she wouldnt be able to hear, since she's human. then i remembered, we'd have to tell her what we were now. But how? She'll be terrified. She'll hate me, she'll leave.

I went downstairs to discuss with my family how we should tell her.

*** Bella ***

I changed into the clothes that Edward gave me, and went downstairs to see what was for dinner.

When i got downstairs everyone was sitting in the living room, discussing something that looked important. I couldn't hear them at all, but i could tell by their faces that it was important. It took a second, but after a second everyone turned to me. The one with the blonde girl, stared at me as if he was going to kill me. He was crouched torwards me, as if he were going to attack. I didnt understand why he seemed to hate me so much. I mean, why would he? I didn't do anything to him.

It all happend so quickly i wasnt sure it really happend. The man pounced torwards me, Edward crashed into him, there was alot of growling and snarling. There was a loud crash when Edward ran into him. It sounded like thunder.

**I hope this was good. Love it? Hate it? Review!! :D**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Sorry not an update.**

**Sorry its taken me so long to update anything... ive been distracted with mii boyfriend, and ive got terrible writers block. So if you have any ideas for any of my stories msg me :)**

Byee

&Lots of Love  
**Stacy**


	6. Authors NoteREAD!

**Hey guys i am sooooo sorry i havent updated in forever!! I was busy with my boyfriend, and then i got grounded. Then i had drama with breaking up with one boyfriend, then got groundedd again! Now everything is almost backk to normal. I have a good guy now, and im not grounded anymore so ill try to update my stories ASAP! THanks for understanding!!**

**&Lots of love,**

**Stacyy**


End file.
